The dark Creatures
by wolf-that-is-dark
Summary: A fight with control freak goes wrong and it sends Robin and Raven out the window, But when they trying to get back to their friends they meet some creatures of the night, and the boy wonder now has a Type of Evil inside him, can Raven save him or will she have to give up


Okay I really don't know what I am doing here, I got a random idea and it won't leave me alone so Im just going to write it out and see what happens, and I know its weird, im weird too so….. Yeah? This is going to be a robrae, so if you don't like that pairing then don't read it, or just don't complain.

I do hope you like this little story.

 **Ravens p.o.v**

Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

I shouted without hesitation and I watched as the three monsters that control freak had brought to live with the damn remote, I mean where does he get those things, we have at least more than 20 at the tower. I really didn't want to do this right now it was past midnight and we hadn't got sleep last night because of Mad Mod, apparently the villains were trying to kill us by making us sleep deprived. I turn around to see that Beast boy was running from what looked like a cow but had butterfly wings. I continued to look over at cyborg who was having a better time with regalar evil cows, I really didn't know what the hell Freak was thinking but it was dumb. I couldn't stop laughing as I heard Robin yell something about the butterfly cows, I turned back to them just to see the butterfly cows fall over and no get back up, I slowly floated over

"Um is that supposed to happen?" Cyborg questioned

"I don't know but we have to find." Robin started but was interrupted by a loud scream of "No No No. My remote, why did it break?"

"That's why." I mumbled as we Went to the screaming as fast as we could. After starfire opened a door we saw control freak on his knees sobbing over the remote, we walk over and Robin was about to put handcuffs on the sobbing villains went he sprang to his feet and yell triumphantly

" Ha Ha Ha got you." and pointed a new remote and a cut out of a tree, why did these people have a cut out of a tree? We Stared at it as it started to grow, taller, taller and taller. Robin backed away till he was standing next to me. In front of out was a overgrown tree that had two red eyes on the trunk of the tree and its arms started to swing back and forth.

" Dude it's like the whomping willow from Harry Potter!" beast boy yelled. " You read Harry potter?" I said looking at him

"No there was a movie marathon for all 8 movies about two weeks ago." he explained

" Titans we need to get the remote away from him I will go after him you guys keep the willow diatreaced, Titans Go! And with that we got our butts kicked by the damn tree.

 **Robins P.O.V**

As I charged at control freak on of the stupid branches from the tree grabbed my foot and started to drag my back away from the villain I throw some of my freeze disk at the branch and broke it with my staff, as I got up another branch come out of nowhere and hit my in the chest sending me out the window with a yell.

I let a groan out as I realized that I had landed in a dumpster, I slowly started to push myself out if it when I hear a yell from above and there was Raven, a second later she had fell in the dumpster with me and knocked my back in it as well.

"Mmmf!" I heard Raven as she tries to say something.

It took a minute or two to get out of the dumpster, but as soon as we did we saw that we were in an ally, I looked up at the windows and saw flashes of light. " Raven we should go help." I said, " Yeah lets go." she said as she put her hood over her face, and we started to run down the alley until she stopped. "Raven whats wrong?" I said stopping as well.

" something's not right." was all she said then she closed her eyes. I was standing there awkwardly " um Raven we should really get back to the…" "Shut up." she hissed and she opened her eyes and looked around. " be gone you vile creatures!" she yelled out in the night.

I looked over at her " what Raven what?" I said because I was so confused. " vampires." she mumbled.

 _What?_ Had I hear her right _vampires?_

"Um Raven Its fun standing out here and yell into the dark but I think we should."

I didn't get to finished as a hand went over my mouth and a arm wrapped around my body and dragged me into the shadows " mmf." I try to yell I start to struggle against the strong arm holding me in place.

 **Raven P.O.V**

I saw a pale hand go over Robins mouth " Robin!" I yell trying to reach out to the boy wonder as he disappeared into the Shadows

A name pops in my mind _Dreven Crypt._ "Dreven Let him go." I shouted, The only answer I got was a muffled yell.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yell searching For Robin in the dark I felt more of the dark creatures lurking in the shadows. Fear found its way into my heart soon. about five of the vampires had made a circle around me and the Dreven come out of the shadows with Robin struggling uselessly. I could feel Robin fear even without the bond. "Raven, Raven, Oh poor little Raven, I caught her little bird friend." Dreven teased " let him go!' I spat, he looked at me, "you know the deal, I will let him go without feeding on him if you come with me." He said a evil look in his red eyes. " Nff." Robin yelled, probably telling me not to give myself, My mind started racing, I couldn't give myself up but I didn't have a choice. I looked at all the vampires before drawing in a breath, " Fine I will go with but let him go... unharmed."

"NFFF REVV!" Robin tried to shout.

Come here Raven, I didn't want to I really didn't want to but I made my feet drag me to Dreven, he smiled and in one swift move let go of Robin and pushed him to the ground in the middle of the circle, and grab me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Finally my little bird." He said as his lips started to get closer to mine

"Get away from her!" Robin growled on his feet, his body tensed in anger and his bow staff at his side, the other vampires took a step towards him. Drevens eyes had anger in them " you not in a place where you should be giving orders human." He spat. For Robin that was the wrong thing to say for he lung at the leader vampire pushing me out of the way as well. My mind was still racing, Robin wouldn't be able to take him on and I felt two vampires grab me from behind so I won't be able to help him. "Robin stop your not going to be able to win this one." I yell as he swing with the staff at Dravens head who disappeared and reappeared behind Robin. " That was the wrong move human." Robin quickly turned around and tried to kick him, but Dreven Dodge and grabbed Robin by his throat and ran into the wall with such speed that kid flash might be jealous.

'If you bite him the deal is off!" I yell trying to get his attention off of Robin. He turn to look at me but still was choking Robin with one hand

. " I don't care, I will just drink him dry and then take you." he snapped

" Leave him alone, Its me you want not him." I pleaded. Why hadn't I just listened to Robin when he was saying we should get back with the others….The others, Azarath Metrion Zinthos I yell with anger knocking the two bloodsuckers away from me and I grabbed my communicator And quickly make a call. Beast Boy face appeared on the screen.

" WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" he yelled " WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOREVER!"

The vampires were getting back up. "We are in the alley next to the video game store, GET HERE NOW." I yelled into the communicator and then slammed the thing shut and try to blast Dreven away From Robin but with magic of his own he pins me to the other wall. "That was foolish Raven, now you have to watch."

I try to yell but I can't find my voice.

 **Robin P.O.V**

My head was pounding I want the vampire to let go of my throat so bad so I could breathe and help Raven. I couldn't think clearly, But I knew that Raven had called the others and how she was now pinned to the other side of the ally. Was this it? Killed by a monster that I didn't believe existed. A vampire and a Creatures of dark and suck blood for food. Wow what a sucky way to die.

(A/N I Know its a bad Pun.)

But just as I started to go unconscious He let go of my throat and I feel to ground. Heaving large gulps of air into my lunges, My head continues to spin but I got to my feet and looked straight into the monsters eye. " Let her go you bastard." I demanded.

Faster than I could blink his hands were on my shorudersand is mouth was right next to my ear, I felt his breath go down my neck and I shivered. " Mind saying that again." He growled in my ear. "Stay away from her you bastard." growled back. I hear a dark chuckle Come from him. " "Not a chance." he said In a fake friendly voice, I knew what was about to happen, I closed my masked eyes. _For Raven_ I thought before I felt horrible Pain exploded in my neck. Before I was engulfed in pain I heard on thing Raven's scream.

Muhahaha. Am I Evil or what? No i'm just weird. Please tell me if you liked it and if you want me to continue this short story or just leave it behind, I thought it was fun to write.

Please review, Thanks. ＼ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ／


End file.
